


tell me to wait

by santanico



Category: Coolgames Inc (Podcast) RPF, McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: Nick wasn’t sure what to make of it. Classy for New York meant something different than San Fran, meant something different from Toronto, meant something different from any city in Texas. He hesitated, looking at the drafts on tap, and settled for a name of an IPA he didn’t recognize but that seemed local.“Ew,” Griffin said. “At least drink something good, my dude. That’s like a ten dollar pint.”Nick shrugged. “Paid more for shittier,” he said, and it wasn’t a lie.“Coh-chell-uh,” Griffin said, annunciating in such a way that Nick snorted into his IPA. “Is it hoppy? Teach me about beers, Nicholas.”





	tell me to wait

**Author's Note:**

> \- i make up my own shitty random timelines  
> \- i write my own shitty rpf

Nick hated New York. It was cold and hot at the same time; people walked hand-in-hand on cramped sidewalks without noticing others, tourists - like himself - were constantly posing in front of sites and monuments and signs for musicals. The sun was trapped behind skyscrapers and blinding neon lights and at night, everything pulsed with a new, frantic energy that Nick didn’t understand.

New York was like San Francisco. Except east. Pretentious. Huge. Angry drivers, busses everywhere, excitement, flurry, workers on every street corner offering guided tours and coaxing strangers towards them.

Nick hated it, because he understood why everyone loved it.

“You’re wearing a scarf?” Allegra scoffed as she watched Nick hike into the office. Nick scowled at her and she laughed, looking back at her laptop. “It’s been a while,” she said, sort of sing-song, and Nick hummed.

“How’s New York?” Nick said as he stopped in front of her desk, drumming his fingers against the hard plastic top. Allegra looked at him again and rested her chin in her hands as she leaned forward.

“I could ask you the same question,” she said. Nick just shrugged. “Mm, noncommittal. That’s a good look.”

“It’s my entire look,” Nick said, trying to sound confident and funny instead of sheepish. Allegra chuckled and glanced back at her computer, biting at her thumbnail.

“Well, Griffin’s in the office down the hall with some of the gang. I’m sure they’ll be done in a couple of minutes, they’ve already been in there for like, an hour.” Allegra rolled her eyes.

“I don’t have an appointment,” Nick said, grimacing. “I just thought I’d stop by and see how everyone’s doing, since I’m already here.”

Allegra just smiled but didn’t say anything for a moment. Nick stood in front of her desk, trying to think of something else to chat about.

“There’s seats, if you’d like,” she said and gestured towards the couch in the corner of the vast open space. “And if it’s any comfort, it’s just Pat, Simone, and Griffin talking about streams and strategy for the site and stuff. They haven’t all been in the same room in ages. You should just go in.”

Nick hesitated. He’d told Griffin and Pat he’d be in New York this weekend - not for work, just seeing his brother put on a show - but he hadn’t bothered to specify when or where he’d be stayed. Maybe the meeting was impromptu. Maybe they were really on the clock. He had, in fact, thought Simone was on a trip to Arizona. That clearly wasn’t true. Or maybe she’d finished and he’d lost track of time. He’d only been in the city for a day and a half. It wasn’t completely unfair that maybe they’d forgotten his presence.

“Thanks,” Nick said, stiff in the shoulders as he sat down on the couch. Allegra looked at him for another few seconds but he avoided making eye contact. He played on his phone and, when the door in the hallway opened and Simone’s loud laughter rang through the office, he refused to look up immediately.

“Buddy!”

Then he looked up.

“Hey, dude,” Nick said, pushing himself to his feet. He went to shake Griffin’s hand, somehow unsure what to do. It hadn’t been that long since they’d been in the same room together - that Cool Games Inc episode had been in this building - but somehow the interaction was stilted.

Griffin hugged him. It was a bear hug, all squeezing and Griffin going, “Ooooooh,” like he was hugging a niece he hasn’t seen in three years. Nick managed to hug back, not too awkwardly, and he let Griffin decide when to end it.

“You look great,” Griffin said, leaning back on the balls of his feet and grinning. Simone and Pat were kind of hovering behind him, and Nick looked over Griffin’s shoulder to smile at them.

“Hey, y’all,” he said. Simone moved past Griffin to hug Nick, quick and gentle. Pat gave him a solemn nod after they separated, and Nick nodded back. He was relieved. Things weren’t that different in person.

“I was just heading out, actually,” Pat said, once they’ve started to form a circle. “Nick, you should text me. We can grab drinks later or something. You gonna be in town tomorrow?”

“I head back to Cali on Monday,” he said. It was Saturday.

Simone looked like she wanted nothing more than to invite herself to the gathering, but she bit her lip and didn’t chime in as Nick agreed and Pat bid them goodbye. After Pat disappeared, the office was significantly quieter. It was like everyone was now holding their breath, waiting for the next drop.

“Well,” Nick said, breaking the silence. “How’s it going?” He pointedly ignored Allegra snorting at her desk. He looked at Simone, who seemed distracted now, her eyes wandering the office. She made eye contact and smiled again, big and beaming, and Nick was calm again.

“Actually,” Simone said. She reached out to squeeze Nick’s arm, a gesture that he couldn’t comprehend in the moment. He saw Griffin watch them and frown, but he couldn’t figure that out either. “Actually, we should also blow some steam off. Have your Pat time, I know you two are so intimate,” she said, laughing as Nick and Griffin blanched at the same time, “but let me know when you have some free time. But I know,” she added, her expression turning serious, “that this is Griffin’s weekend, so I won’t be bothered if you can’t find the time.”

“I won’t abandon you,” Nick said, trying to ignore her implication about Griffin. Griffin was completely still on Nick’s right. “I promise, I’ll call.”

“Love you,” Simone chirped, and kissed him on the cheek like that was normal behavior between two co-workers. In some places it was, Nick thought, watching her head over the Allegra’s desk, leaning against it with her hip and twisting a strand of hair between her fingers as she sparked a new conversation.

Maybe Simone was just _like_ that. Maybe that’s why he liked her so much.

“Hey,” Griffin said, and Nick looked at him, turned like he was being broken from a trance. Griffin sort of shrugged like he had been asked a confusing question and said, “I know Pat invited you, but wanna go out, just you and me?”

Nick put the words together, made them make sense in his head, then just nodded.

That was casual enough.

-

Griffin, although not a New York City native - he spent more time there then Nick, but knew Austin like the back of his hand - found them a bar he said was _just a tad classier than the average_. 

Nick wasn’t sure what to make of it. Classy for New York meant something different than San Fran, meant something different from Toronto, meant something different from any city in Texas. He hesitated, looking at the drafts on tap, and settled for a name of an IPA he didn’t recognize but that seemed local.

“Ew,” Griffin said. “At least drink something good, my dude. That’s like a ten dollar pint.”

Nick shrugged. “Paid more for shittier,” he said, and it wasn’t a lie.

“Coh-chell-uh,” Griffin said, annunciating in such a way that Nick snorted into his IPA. “Is it hoppy? Teach me about beers, Nicholas.”

Nick snorted. “You’re older than me, you should know beer better just by virtue.”

“Nah, I never drank a beer in my entire life,” he said. To his point, he had ordered wine like it was nothing in the world. Nick tried to think of the last person he’d seen go to a bar like this - small, cramped, but clean - and ordered an actual glass of chardonnay. “What _are_ hops? How does brewing work? Teach me your ways.”

Nick just shrugged, sipping. “It is hoppy,” he said. “That much I can tell you.”

“Love when you’re such an expert. Gets me all riled up.”

Nick looked at Griffin. He was smart. He knew when Griffin was poking fun and when Griffin was being serious, as much as Griffin pretended like he could fluctuate between the two without people noticing. People who knew him - people who had seen more sides of him than just the batshit youtube side - knew this wasn’t true. People weren’t like that to begin with.

In this moment, Griffin was teasing without giving it much thought. Words slipped out and there wasn’t any underlying meaning. So, Nick chuckled. “Glad my knowledge of all this draft beer gets you horny,” he said, tipping his glass in Griffin’s direction. Griffin, smiling wide now, took a long swallow of his wine, finishing it off.

“Is San Fran all billowing beautiful breezes and birds?”

“Rule of threes, Griffin. Leave out the birds next time.”

That make Griffin laugh, a sharp, short sound that burst out of him like a firecracker. 

“It wasn’t that funny,” Nick said, but Griffin didn’t acknowledge him, flagging down the bartender and ordering a cocktail. 

-

By the end of the night - it must be near midnight, Nick thought, fumbling to check his phone even though his vision blurred around the edges - Nick had had two beers, two glasses of wine, and a muffler Griffin had begged him to order. Nick was teetering on the side of drunk that was unpleasant, but he knew if he held out he’d feel like he could fly. Griffin was still all wonky grins, leaning in close, touching Nick’s chin to swipe away the last bit of whipped cream.

“Poor bartender,” Nick said. His voice was so distant. The bar was quieter than it had been three hours ago, but everything seemed to echo. “You better tip good.”

“Oh, I’m paying?” Griffin said, and Nick’s stomach flipped before he recognized the teasing cadence in Griffin’s tone.

“I’ll buy if you cover the tip, that’s reasonable.”

“I’m treating you,” Griffin said. “Think of me as your older, handsomer, rich….” He stopped. “Uh. What’s the word?”

“Sugar daddy?” Nick said, stirring his finger in the empty shot glass. It was sweet and sticky and he sucked on his finger.

“No, that’s too fucking on the nose. It’s more like - like - if I was a rich dude and you were, uh, I dunno, not like an escort....”

“You are drunk.”

Griffin swallowed and frowned, staring at the bar between them. “I am drunk.”

Nick waved down the bartender, who somehow still managed to smile at him. “We’ll take the bill now. Together,” Nick said. It was dangerous. One of them would foot it. That would say something.

Nick just wasn’t sure _what_. He understood heteronormativity and girls and pressure and shit but when it was friends, they just paid separate. Nick knew this wasn’t just two dudes going out for drinks. Griffin wasn’t subtle and Nick couldn’t argue he was very good about that either. 

“Here you go,” the bartender said.

Griffin took a firm hold of the bill and smiled at her. He already had his debit, and a wad of bills in his other hand. Nick’s head swam. He hadn’t seen Griffin pull those out.

“Less drunk than I thought,” Nick said as the bartender took the card and turned to the register near the back of the bar. Griffin grinned. Nick’s head throbbed. His entire body throbbed a second later.

Griffin left a ten and two crumpled fives on the counter and Nick dug into his pocket and slid a ten under his glass. They shuffled out of the bar, leaning on each other.

“Fuck,” Nick hissed as they hit the air. “Fuck New York. It’s fucking freezing.”

Griffin grunted. “Yeah,” he said. “You get used to it, but...it sucks.”

“Where are you staying?” Nick said as they stood near the curb. New York still blossomed at night, but they weren’t at the center, and things were mostly quiet. “Should we Lyft outta here?”

“I…” Griffin seemed to stop and think. “Where’s your hotel?”

“Like two miles that way,” Nick said, pointing. “We could walk it.”

“We could, but that would suck, and we work for a media conglomerate.” Griffin fished his phone from his pocket and ordered a cab. They waited for another minute, huddled together. Being outside had changed the atmosphere. Now they were cold and drunk, which was very different from being hot and drunk.

Nick wondered if they could be hot and drunk again.

The driver made small talk and Griffin was polite about it. The hotel was on the right and only took five minutes to reach. Nick left a five dollar bill and they hopped out. 

“Lemme find my card key,” he said, pulling out his wallet. They stood in the lobby for a minute and then headed to the elevators. “I’m on the fourth floor. It’s pretty sick, to be honest. I mean. Shitty hotel, but like, pretty sick.”

Griffin didn’t say anything and they rode the elevator. They stopped in front of Nick’s door.

“You...wanna come in?”

Griffin frowned at him and then sighed. “I thought that was obvious. Sorry, bud.”

“Shut up,” Nick said, surprised at the own sharpness of his voice.

Griffin smiled. “Sorry,” he said again, more sincere. Nick shoved the card into the slot and pushed the door open.

“There’s not much room but, it’s something.”

There was a chair and a desk, a TV on the dresser, and one queen sized bed in the center of the room.

Griffin looked around, peeked his head in the bathroom and then started nodding. He clicked on the lamp next to bed and then laid down on the sheets, spreading his entire body across it. He took his glasses off and rested them on the bedside table.

“You’re like a different person without those on,” Nick said, not thinking.

“Yeah, you’re not the first to use that line” Griffin said, but he smiled too, as if hearing it from Nick was charming instead of annoying, or worrisome, or scary, or any plethora of things that came with that territory.

Nick took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. Griffin looked at him. Just looked. He wasn’t staring and there wasn’t anything intense about the way he looked, nothing that Nick didn’t know he was imagining.

Nick crawled onto the bed and straddled Griffin’s lap.

The drunken high that had kept him in the loop, had made reacting to all of Griffin’s casual touches that night easy, was gone. He was left with some whirling in his head, a tired ache in his shoulders, and a pulsating itch under his skin.

“Yeah?” Griffin said.

Nick rose to the challenge, bending down to press their mouths together.

Griffin was fast, catching Nick’s upper lip between his teeth. The bite was gentle but assumed too much, and Nick pushed into it further, squeezing his eyes shut. Griffin’s breath tasted like wine, still - somehow that glittery, warm depth of the chardonnay he’d started with still lingered. 

Nick had to readjust. He used his arms to better leverage himself and kissed Griffin again.

They kissed like that for a while. Nick wasn’t sure how Griffin would kiss. Messy, it turned out, but in an urgent, quick way. Each nip from his teeth and press of tongue was intense. Griffin wasn’t playing around.

Nick sat up. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

Griffin rested his hands on Nick’s thighs. They were warm. “For what?’

“We’re…” he started, but Griffin shook his head.

“Friends? Co-workers?” Griffin said.

“Drunk?” Nick added.

“If you’re not sure, I’ll let go.”

Nick knew he meant it.

He shook his head. “I’m sure,” he said. There were fewer things he was certain.

Griffin said, “Thought so,” and squeezed the backs of Nick’s thighs. “Hey,” he said, frowning. “Take those off.”

Nick glanced down. Jeans. Griffin let go of him and Nick shifted to pull them off. The endeavor was less than sexy but worth the trouble. His legs twitched with the cool air of the hotel, but Griffin’s hands alleviated that. He ran his palms up and down Nick’s bare legs until Nick grabbed his wrists and pinned them.

“Tickles,” he said when Griffin looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Griffin’s face was flushed and that was a good look. Nick’s thoughts were sharp now, brutally so, and he tried to think of the last time he’d been on top of someone like this. The panic of pressure was setting in.

“Hey,” Griffin said again. He sounded so at ease, patient, almost. “Ya wanna lemme…?” He stopped. Nick stared. The suggestion hovered in the air.

“Shit, yeah, I mean, you sure?” Nick started to roll off of Griffin and Griffin, with his hands freed now, clutched at Nick to keep him straddled in his lap.

“Don’t move. Just...come closer.” Griffin’s voice was quiet. Nick stared again.

“Sorry?” he said.

Griffin rolled his eyes. Nick was missing something. They both stayed silent from a few seconds before Griffin sighed. “My mouth is up here,” Griffin said, and Nick still had to stop and think for a moment.

“That - I mean, that can’t be comfortable for you, can it?” Nick said, even as his cock throbbed in his boxers. Griffin shrugged - as much as he could lying down. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’ll let you know.”

Nick hesitated. In all his life, he’d never been in a position like this. Blowjobs had been simple, though not unpleasant. Once a guy he knew at work had gone down on him in the bathroom on break. He’d always kneeled or been laying flat when he gave head. He’d never sat on anyone’s face or been given the pleasure of being sat on himself - even the pushiest of people needed to work up to that kind of intimacy, and Nick had never had a relationship get to quite that point.

But here Griffin was, offering it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Nick didn’t even know if Griffin had ever sucked dick before. This seemed like a bad time to ask.

“Have you...done this before?” Nick said. He meant it to come out casual, but his voice sort of shivered a little bit. Griffin’s lips twitched.

“Have you?” he said, and Nick shook his head. Griffin softened. “If you mean ‘sucked cock’ then, yeah. A few times. If you mean what I’m suggesting...No, not exactly.”

Nick didn’t know for certain what Griffin was suggesting. He was sure there was a word for it, as there was terminology for every sex act in the book, but he didn’t know it, or at least he couldn’t pull it from his bank of knowledge. 

“Please,” Griffin said into the quiet air. 

Nick shucked his shorts off, another inelegant act, and wrapping his fist around his cock.

It was awkward until he saw Griffin’s face. His eyes were shiny and his mouth was red and his lips parted slightly. He was electric now, and he gripped Nick’s ass and guided him forward. They adjusted as needed as Nick shuffled, and he grabbed the headboard with his free hand to balance as Griffin kissed the tip.

“Jesus,” Nick said, barely a whisper of breath, but Griffin heard and sighed like he’d been waiting for it.

“Slow?” Griffin said, and though he emphasized it like a question, Nick knew he’d already decided.

“Yeah,” he said, and Griffin took the head in his mouth and started rubbing his tongue across it.

Nick let out a sharp breath and tightened his grip on the headboard.

Griffin pushed up a little and fit more of Nick’s cock in his mouth. Nick was pulsing and he was sure Griffin could feel it, would make fun of him for being so turned on, but Griffin said nothing. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, and the pressure was gentle and easy but it was there and it was enough. Nick squeezed his eyes shut as his thighs started to quiver.

“Look at me,” Griffin said, slightly muffled. As soon as Nick blinked Griffin strained forward to swallow the first few inches of Nick’s cock. Nick groaned and his hips stuttered. Griffin took him another inch or two and rubbed his tongue along the underside. Nick tested Griffin a little more, thrust just slightly, and Griffin’s throat tightened around the tip of his cock.

Griffin leaned back, gasping in a breath. Nick’s cock dragged on his chin, the stubble there leaving a sort of thick sensation on Nick’s skin. He wrapped his fingers around his cock again and stared at Griffin.

“You’re...smiling,” Griffin said, his voice raw. “Shit. Okay. It’s been a while. I can admit that.”

“You okay?” Nick said. His thighs were starting to ache but he couldn’t think of moving.

“Yeah, very,” Griffin said, shifting under him. “Gimme.”

Nick snorted and guided his dick back into Griffin’s mouth. This time Griffin was more prepared, taking more faster and relaxing his throat. It couldn’t be a comfortable position but he postured himself perfectly. Nick sat forward a little further and let go of the headboard, gripping instead at Griffin’s hair. Griffin lifted his hips and squeezed Nick’s ass. Nick tried thrusting again - the angle wasn’t great for it but the slide and the friction were still electric, and Griffin was using his tongue a little more rapidly now that he’d grown accustomed to the weight in his mouth.

It was precarious, but Nick squeezed his balls and sighed, just as Griffin hummed and leaned back, flicking his tongue against the slit of the head. Coming now felt less like a goal and more like an inevitability, and they had worked up a rhythm that was good, even if it stuttered here or there as Griffin cleared his throat or gasped in a breath and Nick checked that he was still good.

“Shit,” Griffin said. “Shit, sorry, my neck is kinda fucked.”

“Hey,” Nick said, “it’s fine.”

Griffin kept him from shifting off.

“I - sorry. I should be more clear.” Griffin fisted Nick’s cock and spread the wetness from his mouth and Nick’s precome along the shaft. Nick left one hand in Griffin’s hair and used the other to balance himself. Griffin shimmied a little to position his face inches from Nick’s cock as he stroked. “Come on me, yeah?”

“Shit,” Nick said, and his cock twitched in Griffin’s hands. “You’re...sure?”

“Hell yeah,” Griffin said, and the words were too light to be about this. 

Nick’s head was as clear as anything now. His body was aching. His cock was aching. Griffin was hurrying his hands, staring up at Nick with those glossy eyes, sweat dotting his forehead, lips swollen and chapped, breath coming in quick pants. Nick made eye contact, and Griffin smiled, and Nick shuddered and grabbed the headboard with both hands, and managed, “Griffin, fuck, I’m…”

It must have been enough - Griffin jacked harder for about ten seconds before Nick’s entire body tensed and then convulsed, and he came in jerking spurts on Griffin’s face.

When Nick opened his eyes again, Griffin was licking his lips and wiping a string of come from his chin.

Nick couldn’t recall the last time he’d come his hard. Hard enough he thought he’d almost cry. He rolled over onto his back beside Griffin and stared at the ceiling. Griffin dropped his hands and breathed out a happy sigh.

“Thank fuck,” Griffin mumbled, and Nick managed to snort.

“That’s my line,” he said, rolling onto his side. “D’you - can I jack you off?” It was a stupid question but Griffin turned his head and looked at him wide-eyed and said, “Yeah.”

Nick, tired and sore and throbbing all over as he was, unbuttoned Griffin’s jeans and pushed them down his thighs.

“Fuck,” he said. “Your cock.”

Griffin laughed. Come was drying on his cheek.

“Don’t joke,” Nick said when Griffin opened his mouth. “I don’t wanna know what you call your cock and balls.”

Griffin laughed, kind of high pitched, almost a giggle, but cut off when Nick squeezed his dick. “Shit. Okay. No funny business. God.”

Griffin was hard and heavy and fit perfectly in Nick’s sweaty palm. Nick wanted to look at Griffin’s face but he couldn’t find the will, not with Griffin’s cock in his hand. He’d jacked off to imaginings like this before, embarrassing things. Sucking it, riding it, jerking it. He’d wondered what it’d be like to fuck Griffin and what it’d be like to _be_ fucked and although this was none of those things, it was good. He ran his thumb over the head. Griffin made a strangled noise and thrust his hips. Nick focused again on simple motions, and when Griffin’s movements got more frenzied, he sat up and used both hands. It wasn’t the most intimate or sexy thing but Griffin’s eyes were shut anyway, and he was clinging to the headboard as he arched his back and Nick twisted his fingers and jacked Griffin off as fast as he could manage.

“Faster, faster, faster,” Griffin begged, and Nick kept his pace until Griffin came apart with a broken moan, coming mostly into Nick’s palm. Nick worked his cock until Griffin said, “Stop, stop, stop,” and then he let go and crawled closer to Griffin and kissed him.

“That was perfect,” he said against Griffin’s lax mouth.

“Shut up,” Griffin said, his voice slurred now. “Fuck. I’mma sleep.”

“That’s gross. Your face is still covered in come.”

Griffin grinned and opened his eyes to look at Nick. “You came on my face,” he said.

“I know. I was there. You came on my palm and frankly, that’s sort of icky.”

“Fuck off,” Griffin said, and wrapped his arms around Nick’s shoulders. Nick settled, tucked in next to Griffin. They smelled like sweat, and wine and beer and spunk, but that was fine, Nick decided, because he was tired, and his body was so tingly, and getting up was a lot of work, and it’s not like he had to be anywhere for another eight hours. Texts from Pat could wait.

Griffin ended up being the one who shifted them. “Sorry. It’s itchy.”

“Gross,” Nick said, but they got up together and washed off in the cramped hotel bathroom. As they crawled back in bed, Nick had to ask, “We...can do this again?”

Griffin looked at him and started playing with his hair. “Not unless you don’t wanna.”

“I _do_ wanna,” Nick said, his stomach twisting. “Jesus.”

Griffin smiled. “Yeah, then, I think so. Again. And maybe another time after that.”

Nick nodded and tucked his head between Griffin’s chin and shoulder, where he was safest. There would be opportunities, places they could meet and time they could squeeze in together when they saw each other. And they could talk. They could talk for hours, on the phone or over Skype and whatever happened they would figure it out, just like anything else.


End file.
